


Damned

by BelleIllumina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connara married, Established Relationship, F/M, Greatly rusty, Haven't written smut in actual fanfiction/fiction form in so long, It's a bit hard to keep in mind that they're androids., PWP, SMUUUUUT, Tried to be tasteful not sure if I achieved., apologies in advance, hope you like it, not beta read. there will be a LOT of mistakes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleIllumina/pseuds/BelleIllumina
Summary: A night of passion, teasing, reassurances, and love. A dynamic that's long established and only grew with emotions shared.





	Damned

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written formal smut in fanfiction or RP prose in so long. I apologize if this is cringey or something similar. I could make this blatantly sexual but I cannot see the ship to deserve such writing, which is why I did my best to keep it tasteful. I could only hope that I succeeded.

Who would've thought they could and would go this far? Kara definitely didn't but was there even regret?

_"Kara."_

None.

_"Kara."_

This was far from pure and sweet.

_"Look at me, Kara."_

But then again, this was far from the first time.

 

A hand brushed against her inner thigh. The sensation tingled far longer after the contact. The tracing finger that followed the path built upon it. It explored curious routes for exploration. Patterns that had her biting her lips. She could easily picture what was happening even in the darkness of her closed eyes. She could easily summon a memory from her databank if she so wanted. It wouldn't live up to the reality that was happening before her now.

_"Kara, dearest. Look at me."_

She opened her eyes and looked down to where she knew he was. Connor, kneeling on the floor before her. Connor, naked waist up and hair in disarray. She couldn't even remember or care where said clothes where. His tie however, was used to bind her wrists behind her. A flimsy piece of cloth she could easily break, but it's meaning far more important. A promise of things to come. Her, sitting on the edge of the bed, _their bed._ Her, naked and flushed blue and legs parted.

Connor looking at her with a wicked smile that she knew was only for her. A greater promise.

 

"Kara Anderson." The mischief in his gaze had her breath caught. That mischief stayed when he pulled slightly away. A groan of protest trapped in her throat as a reaction. It stayed when his face cleared of that smile.   "Victim—"

Her face knotted in confusion while his magnified in mischief.

Whatever confusion fled when he dipped his two fingers into her cunt. Dripping. Wet. Needing. Her legs shuddered as she tried desperately to keep them parted. Her body tense as a string waiting _waitingwaitingandbeggingformore._

He pulled his fingers out and damn— _damn epiphany —_ put them in his mouth like it was Thirium in a crime scene. The image would haunt her for eternity, soiling the action's detective purpose permanently.

He gave her a show of his tongue swirling and pressing against his soaked digits. Bared her his throat as he gulped it down.

"—of pleasure."

 

Kara didn't know if she wanted to kick him or kiss him because of that. She would've taken the former if his expression didn't mirror her utmost need and want. Instead, she growled low and loud. The smile that stretched his lips was a bit feral.

 

"Tell me, Mrs. Anderson. Do you imagine my fingers when you touch yourself?" He pecked a kiss on her knee and stared at her with an intensity that had her breathing stutter. Still smiling. "Are you left unsatisfied because your fingers aren't enough?"

Memories flashed in utmost clarity before her. Instances of need, lust, want, and yearning that had her reeling. Moments that all she could think of was him and how she needed—wanted him. They slammed against the forefront of her mind and magnified the heat that coiled through her body. Phantom caresses of her imaginings backed up by experienced historical data and overlaid with the present. The effect?

Connor's yet to move but she could feel as if he was already bringing her to the brink just by those questions.

 

But it is not enough.

 

"Such lovely memories and fantasies. " His jaw was tensed and his eyes, dark like the abyss, closed as if feeding on the memory she was viewing. He opened his eyes and finally dropped the smile. "Thank you for such answers, Mrs. Anderson."

He didn't move. He wasn't done. Kara was sure he was far from done. He should be far from done. She would kill him if he even thought of leaving her hanging. Pull at every cruel streak she had to rival his own, especially now. Then, tug at every string of his own pleasure until he—

A shock zapped through her body, her toes curling. A flick to her clit and another.

 

"Such thoughts, Mrs. Anderson. Who would have thought this type of interrogation would prove effective in getting your defenses down?"

"Why?"

"Hmm? Why what?"

"If I am— Connor!!" Any retort to follow those words dissolved into a moan as he slipped the same two fingers back in her.

 

"I apologise. Please, do continue."

Bastard. She gritted her teeth and shifted to accommodate. She would be lying if she didn't relish the fulfillment, as little as she was given. "If I am a victim, why am I being interrogated?"

"Oh?" His fingers curled inside her and it had her arching her back and burying her face to the bed. "There is a charge to your name, Mrs. Anderson. Didn't I tell you that?"

"... No."

"Hmm. Really?" His voice dropped an octave and the hum sounded more like a growl. "Obstruction of a law enforcement officer."

 

Obstruction of a law enforcement officer? She was hardly involved in any situation that could have hindered the DPD's operations. She rarely even went to the station for various reasons, but primary of them was because she wasn't needed there. Yes, she had wished plenty of times that Connor come home earlier and that he didn't need to go whenever he was needed, but— but— she knew how important her husband's work was. How could she—

Moan. Loud and deep. Hips rolling against his now thrusting fingers. Thrusting slow, long, and deep. A steady rhythm that derailed whatever unimportant trains of thought she had, until there's nothing left but him.

And oh at this moment, she would want nothing else.

 

"Connor." She whimpered and pressed herself harder against his fingers. Her instinct just dictating her to get more of what little her beloved was giving. "Oh, my beloved."

"You have become quite a distraction."

She paused at that. Was she understanding those words right? Surely, he didn't mean that? She couldn't have that sort of effect on him. She was just one model amid millions compared to his lone model. She looked back at him and saw the raw hunger plain in his eyes.

"Oh." She gulped and her breathing stuttered.

"Yes." He nibbled a line down her inner thigh. "Oh."

 

She wasn't special. She wasn't a world changer. She didn't even fight in the revolution even when she considered herself a part of it, too busy in keeping Alice safe. It was so unremarkable compared to what her beloved did. The memory of him leading thousands upon thousands of deviants, a speck of color amid all the white, would go down in world's history.

Yes. She did some notable things, but in the grand scale it's hardly anything.

 

"Dearest."

She emerged from her thoughts to see him hovering over her, face over her own, his hand on her cheek and a sweet smile upon his lips. She blinked, trying to accept that her program labelled the moment real.

His eyes softened.

"You are the strongest and most remarkable person I am blessed to know." He freed her from the tie that bound her wrists, putting it away without even looking at it. His gaze reminded her of the chocolate that Alice would try whenever she allowed herself. "For I am yet to fathom how you can love unconditionally amid all the hardship and pain that you've experienced. How you can continue to do so."

 

"How you can love me with all the sins I've done."

"Connor." She reached out and cupped his face in her hands, making sure their gaze stayed connected. "Husband, it's been so long in the past. Know that we've long forgiven you."

His smile was parts understanding and self-depreciation. He hid his face on the junction of her neck and shoulder. She could feel his smile widening. "I know."

"We won't get tired of telling you such, either way."

 

"I meant what I said though." His fingers danced on her sides, reminding her what they were actually doing while talking about such deep matters. This wasn't the first, but this was the first they've discussed such topic while in the midst of lust and pleasure. "You might not have changed the world in a way that would go down the history books, but you've changed worlds and continue to change them."

"Would you like I list them for you?"

She chuckled, her chest lightened with his uplifting words.

"As much as I am curious, I think I will be very jealous of hearing another's name from my husband's lips at this moment." She giggled and nudged him with her hips. His eyes widened and even he chuckled. "If you know what I mean, beloved."

The sincerity on his face fled and was replaced by smugness and a smirk. She laughed out loud at the transition. It cut off when it was his turn to nudge her with his hips. "Now, wife, where were we?"

 

Oh no.

 

"I seem to forget what I was planning to do to you." Smug. So smug she's regretting even returning his attentions to their current activity. "Can you please help me? A clue would be very helpful."

 

Oh. Damn. No.

 

"Kara… " His fingers pressed more insistent to her skin, tracing patterns with changing pressures. He wouldn't say it, but she knew that he loved when she spoke of such lewdness. The way his gaze turned feral and his smile's full of teeth.

 

"Your mouth…" His nose flared in expectation. "On my lips."

One of his brows raised.

"Nether lips."

A shudder crawled under her skin at the carnal glee that warped his face. She could feel the warmth on her face and was sure that she's already blushing blue. "Of course, dear wife."

 

He didn't disappoint. He rarely did disappoint. He did always, accomplished his mission when it's ethically acceptable. He didn't even give her time because as soon as he said that, he followed through.

He devoured her as one would a new delicacy, exploring every nook and cranny while memorizing every taste. His tongue licking and twisting against her with every intent. Every movement had her sighing and whimpering.

She writhed, hands on a tight grip on either the bedsheets or his hair or both.

 

"Connor. Connor. Yes. Please." Her voice tittered breathlessly as the sounds of his devouring pushed the heat of her lust to a higher bar. Her body writhed and tightened around his tongue, even tighter when he slipped his fingers with it. "Oh please."

He carried on, curling his fingers and twisting his tongue to pull out the delicious sounds of her pleasure and to push her desire to overflow. Her body arched off the bed, pulling at the bedsheets and pressing his face to her as she shook.

 

She's ever amazed that her mind can be silenced and be blanked out to the point where all that's left was to focus on breathing. Once she had the strength to focus on something else, it's the feel of his tongue still against her, licking. "Connor."

He hummed and just carried on licking.

"Connor." She warned, uselessly because her tone was hardly a warning.

"But it's delicious."

 

Bastard. Her beloved bastard.

 

"Enough teasing, love."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Connor." She opened her arms and beckoned him. "I need you so."

"How much?"

He really liked riling her. He really did.

"Fuck me, Connor. Fuck me hard."

"Gladly." He kissed her inner thigh and then raised himself to settle between her thighs. Another kiss to her ribs and another to her clavicle. "Gladly."

 

When he slid in, she couldn't stop her sigh of _finally._ Finally filled. Finally connected. Finally one. She moaned and he did so with her. A moment given to themselves just to feel their connection. Then he started moving and oh, what a delight it was. He thrusted slow, long and deep. The friction dragging but it carried on building her desire. She relished the motions and met every movement with her own. She enjoyed until she couldn't anymore. "Please. More."

"More?" How he could still tease when he's breathing hard and his muscles hard with tension, she had no idea. His voice, an octave lower, did have such an effect on her.

"Yes! Faster!" She gasped her need. Could only do so.  "Please."

 

He did.

 

The sounds of slapping skin joined the music of their breathing. His groans echoed her own moans and whimpers, coming from deep within his chest. Her toes curled as her body shuddered. She ran her nails down his back as her legs clung around his hips. _Yes. Yes. Please._ Her voice gave up on her and only her thoughts held onto some level of coherence. His was the same. Whatever guard his thoughts usually had now eradicated by their physical connection. _Dearest wife. Dearest Kara._ She scratched his scalp with blunt fingernails, loving the way he shuddered openly at the action. Kisses were exchanged, sloppy but full of passion and feeling.

 

_I love you._

 

_I love you._

 

_I love you so._

 

She clung to him and breathed the same words with every fiber of her synthetic heart, and with every truth of the emotion she felt. She's so close. His control slowly slipped as he grabbed her body and pulled her closer, thrusting with a stuttered rhythm. She gasped at his deep thrusts and whimpered at his shallow ones. So close.

Rising. Rising. A wave accumulating and threatening to crash on her.

Tightening like a noose but for a small death. 

And oh, the wave crashed. A quiet scream ripped out her throat.

He followed closely after. A guttural groan that traveled from his chest to his throat.

 

Blissful ecstasy.

 

"I love you." He whispered to her skin before raising himself and kissing her. She replied and basked in the softness of the action. After that he pulled her with him to lie side by side on their bed.

 

"And I love you."

 

His smile was one of the many reasons she did.


End file.
